For The Life of Love
by KoRn-GoD
Summary: Pan had ben in foster care as long as she could remember, with no knowlege of her family. UNtil on thanksgiving day when a certain group of family and friends went to help out at the Soup kitchen. (THE CHATERS ARE IN THE RIGHT ORDER!
1. Why me?

Well, I've stopped my other story, only because I couldn't write anything DECENT for the 2nd chapter. But if you want me to continue, please tell me in your reviews or whatever.

Disclaimer: ... None of us own DBZ... So why try?

Well, ON WITH THE STORY! Oh yeah, I'm going to update this by 2 chapters everytime, but IF you want for me to continue, I want 10 reviews everytime I post, and THEN I'll post the next too. And I am done writing it, so it's all up too you!

Pan's shift was almost over at her dead job, canning goods. She was trying to get enough money to go to school and do something with her life, but it wasn't working to well.

She was recently turned 19, and was all alone in the world.

She was an orphan who was in foster care, only to be abused in every way possible. She always some man messing with her, beating her, raping her. Her foster moms tying her up in closets for days at a time. That was the reason she was always moving around Japan. To get away from the previous family. Not to mention the countless times she had been to rehab.

Finally her shift ended and she left in a hurry for her run down apartment. She had finally been released from foster care right after her 18th birthday. But left with nowhere to go. She roamed the streets for a few days before she found this place. But there was only one problem... She was squatting...

"Finally!" She yelled in excitement. She pushed through the door of the abandoned aparment.

The place had no running water, no electricity, no food, nothing but the smell of rotting wood and molding tile.

She had gotten used to it long ago because of what she had endured in foster care.

"Home sweet home..." She told her self depressingly. She went over to her bed, which was an old torn up mattress, along with old clothes for a pillow and a tattered blanket. But she felt at home none the less.

"I'm tired. I'm going to take a nap..." She though out loud. She laid down and fell asleep.

A little later she woke up, only to fin it was night time, and she was hungry.

Pan sighed. She had always had a huge appetite. But she had never had a real meal that wasn't prepared by the local soup kitchen. That's where she spent Christmas, thanksgiving, which was tomorrow.

She got up and took the only $5 she had to go get herself some bologna and bread.

She made herself a sandwich and ate it. After she was done, she stashed the rest of the food in a cupboard and went for a walk.

She was always thinking to herself. How life would have been like with her real family. Wondering why they abandoned her.

Trunks walked into his office. Tomorrow was Thanksgiving... The time of the year he had come to dread. Every year his mother had to do something for the needy, some charity thing, or something of the sort.

Last year they had donated toys for tots. This year was going to be helping out at the soup kitchen. Everyone had volunteered to help out. His family, Gohan's family, Krillin's family, and even hid own father had volunteered to do it.

Trunks sighed. He knew tomorrow was going to interesting. The stench of homeless people, that gross food they had to serve, and then the mess afterwards.

He could only wait.

Pan woke up extra early on this Thanksgiving. She had volunteered so she could eat the leftovers afterwards. But this year, she wasn't going to working alone she was told. That some families were coming down to help her out.

She went to the Truck Stop next door to bathe. She did this everyday.

"Why Kami? What do I have to be thankful for?" She cried silently while getting ready to go down to the soup kitchen to get things started.

"VEGETA! GET YOUR ASS DOW HERE! WE'RE ALL READY BUT YOU!" Bulma yelled. Every male Saiyan covered their ears. Bulma put her hands on her hips as Vegeta walked down the stairs.

"Shut your trap woman, I'm coming!" He yelled. She rolled her eyes and turned to the group.

"Alright! Let's go do something good!" She cheered, and with that they left.

WHAT WILL HAPPEN? WILL PAN EVER BE ALRIGHT? WILL SHE END UP OK AT THE END? FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON "FOR THE LIFE OF LOVE"


	2. My life

Well, Here's the 2nd chapter, a little longer then the last, and if you all want more then this, READ AND REVIEW! Because You won't get anymore without them!!!!! OH yeah..... Now the story... (FUCK THE DISCLAIMER! I GET TOO DEPRESSED!)

Trunks took off ahead of them in his own car so he could stop and get something to munch on.

He pulled over at a Truck stop. He looked to his left, only to see a girl that was a few years younger than him crying.

He looked at her with sympathy. But quickly turned around and went inside.

"WHY KAMI?" Pan yelled, tears rolling down her face. She punched the sidewalk, bruising her hand.

She looked up to see if anyone was staring at her. And there had been. A young man with lavender hair. HE looked at her like he knew she was sad. She only cried harder because she felt embarrassed.

Something inside her told her not to be weak, and stop crying over nothing. She finally dried the last tears and got up. She headed to the soup kitchen.

Trunks came out to see that the girl was gone. He shrugged it off and headed to where his family was.

When he pulled up, he noticed that he was the only one there. He got out and went inside.

Pan walked inside, angry and ready to blow her head off. She looked up and saw the man from earlier. She blushed when he looked at her, and ran to kitchen.

"I HATE YOU KAMI! You've done nothing for me EVER! You made my family abandon me, put me through hell while I was growing up, and then made me homeless. WHAT DO I HAVE TO BE THANKFUL FOR YOU FUCKING BASTARD?! Pan thought out loud.

"Shut up you weakling! You don't count! You never did and never will! So stop being weak and shut up!" She yelled at herself. She cried harder.

"No one cares about you, so you have to care about you!" She kept saying to herself, rocking herself back and forth. That's when a large group of people walked in.

"I still don't see why we have to do this woman! I have training to do!" She heard voice yell.

"Oh shut up Vegeta!" A woman's voice yell. She quickly dried her tears and stood up to get away.

"Oh hi there! You must the help!" A man with spiky hair said, holding out his hand. She nodded hesitantly.

"Yes... Yes I am... But if I'm going to get in the way... I can leave..." Pan said, never looking at the man.

"No, you're not going to get in the way. Besides we need someone who knows their way around this kitchen." A blue-haired woman smiled. This made Pan smiled a bit. She got a little bit more relaxed and nodded.

"Name's Bulma Vegeta Briefs, but you can just call me Bulma! What's yours?" Bulma asked the raven haired girl. Pan blushed.

"I don't really have one, just a first name that my parents gave me before they gave me up. It's Pan." Pan managed to smile. Only Bulma heard this.

"I'm sorry what was it again?" Bulma asked shocked.

"Pan... I think my last name is something along the lines of Sons or something like that... But I never knew..." Pan replied, still looking down.

"Jesus...I mean... Ok Pan, can I can you Pan?" Bulma smiled, trying to get over her shock.

"Yeah sure..." Pan barely managed to say. Bulma hugged her with one arm and brought her over to the stove.

Vegeta over heard the whole conversation. He was shocked as well. That name hadn't been brought up since the incident. He thought back to it.

After the whole Buu thing, Videl had ended up pregnant Gohan's kid. They were happy at first, but realized they couldn't take care of a baby, so they gave her up for adoption

Vegeta had gotten to hold Pan once before the state took her. He said something in Saiyan to her that only he could understand.

"Yuki nou yodra jetra excerdi" He whispered into her ear. It meant that one day she would one day be reunited with them.

He looked at Pan and then his son. They had bonded when she was born, so he knew she would be back.

Trunks was helping out by separating beans. How fun... He was getting bore and hungry. He heard his mother talking to the girl at the Truck Stop. She was homeless, and was helping out so she could eat. He felt sorrow for her, but it felt more than that. He couldn't put his finger on it.

"Hey Pan, could you go get some beans from my son?" Bulma asked the young girl.

Did she just say Pan?! He thought, but thought he had just heard things. Then the young girl came up to him.

"Umm... Excuse me sir... You're mother... She's requesting some beans..." She barely managed to say. Trunks looked harder. She did look familiar. He smiled.

"Yeah sure. And by the way, name's Trunks, not sir!" He smiled and winked. She blushed and nodded slowly, not even looking up.

Gohan was trying to get the stuffing started, but couldn't figure out how to make it.

Bulma saw this and asked Pan, without thinking, to go over and help him since she knew how. Pan of course agreed.

"Um... Sir, do you need help?" Pan asked once again barley speaking. Gohan smiled.

"Sure, but first things first, name's Gohan, what's your's?" He smiled. He extended his hand to shake his hand when Videl walked up.

"Gohan, what did you do now?" She laughed, looking at the "stuffing". He laughed and put his hand behind his head.

"Well, actually, I was just about to get some help from this young lady!" Gohan said, pointing at Pan. Pan blushed.

"That's sweet of her! What's your name?" Videl smiled. Gohan once again looked at her and smiled and laughed again.

"Um... Oh, my name's..." Was all Pan was able to say. A tear rolled down her cheek. She looked around, all these people happy with there families. She fought back the tears, and then looked at Gohan and Videl.

"I'm sorry, I just get depressed whenever I see families happy together... I'm so sorry..." She said, crying harder. Gohan put his arm around her.

"Can I ask, what happened to your family?" Videl asked Pan. Pan cried a little harder.

"I never had one. My parents gave me up for adoption right after I was born. I never met anyone in my family...." Was all she said. Videl's eyes opened wide.

"And your name is?" She asked curiously.

Vegeta looked over to where it all was about to happen. He swallowed hard and looked on. Trunks did the same, as did Bulma.


	3. A fateful Event

Hehe… Long time no update…. BUT I HAVE A GOOD REASON! You so I have a bad case of L-A-Z-Y. I had like no time or effort to update. I posted q few more chapters up. But I don't want a set number of reviews before I update again. I know I said I had the story finished, but I rewrote a lot of things, and I'm not quite finished yet. So bear with my serious illness and keep reading! Thank for all those reviews I did get though! I appreciate everyone!

Chapter 3: A fateful event.

"Um… Pan… My name's Pan…" Pan cried softly. Gohan's eyes widened, and tears were threatening to fall, as did Videl's.

"PAN?!" Videl cried, taking her daughter. Pan looked confused. Gohan hugged her as well.

"Oh my Kami! I though I never would see you again!" Videl cried harder. Pan was shocked… Were these people her parents?!

"We didn't want to give you up! We had to, we couldn't have taken care of you. I love you Pan!" Videl cried. Pan's eyes widen, and she cried harder, pushing her mother away and running out of the kitchen. Gohan and Videl stood there, dumbfounded.

"What have we done?" Gohan asked his wife.

Pan ran all the home crying. She couldn't believe what just happened. Her father and mother just walking in one day. Into her life. She was somewhat embarrassed. She looked at herself in a broken mirror. She cried for a while before fall asleep.

Trunks was sent to find Pan. Vegeta, Gohan and Videl followed her ki. She was close by.

Trunks stopped at the old abandoned apartment building.

"I really hope she's in there." He said out loud. He went inside to where her ki was

He knocked on the door, but no answer. He opened the door, only to see her laying on an old mattress. She was shaking from being cold.

Trunks walked over to the bed, sat down next to her.

"I'm so sorry Pan-chan, but I have to get you out of here to some place safe and warm. Not this dump…" He whispered into her ear.

"I'm not going anywhere. This is my home, and it's the best one I've had…" She said above a whisper. Trunks looked around shocked. It was then the other busted into the room.

"Where is she?" Gohan yelled before looking around, "oh god, she's living here…" Videl gasped at the living conditions. The smell was horrible. It was dark and cold. The mattress she was sleeping on had holes in it and was covered by mud, and only Kami knows what else.

"What's so bad about my home?" Pan asked, still not looking at anyone.

"It's unfit for a dog to live in, let alone any human!" Trunks gasped. She cried at those words.

"Actually, I have no where else to go. So I've been squatting here for a little over a year…" Pan cried.

"Well, now you do… You're coming home with us, so we can explain everything. Pan Son, I'm sorry we gave you up, but we had no choice. You would have not been able to live the life you deserved!" Gohan told his daughter. Pan cried again.

"You think I deserve this life then? A life all alone, no one to care, no one to love and love me back? To get beaten and raped by every man you ever knew!" She cried louder. Gohan started crying now.

"Pan, please give us a chance! At least stay with us for Thanksgiving!" Videl cried, sitting next to Pan. Pan looked up with sadness, lost, and emptiness in her eyes. Videl hugged her.

"After we got back on our feet, we tried looking for you everywhere, but the foster care system had lost all of your records. So we were forced to give up…" Videl cried. Pan cried into her mother's shoulder for the first time.

"Ok, I'll go, but only for a little while…" She managed to say between breathes. Videl looked at her and smiled, still crying. Gohan ran to them and hugged them.

"Let's go home. Like a real family should." He smiled through a tear streaked face. Pan smiled and nodded. She was finally with her family.

"Pan, sweety, can you come here? Someone is here to visit you!" Videl called out towards Pan's room. Pan sighed and came out. She had only cried a few times since Thanksgiving. Only after she had those Kami- awful nightmares about her past. She went down stairs.

"Hey there Pan-chan!" Trunks smiled. Pan smiled a little.

"Hey Trunks…" She said just above a whisper. He smiled again.

"I wondering if I could take you out to eat?" He asked her and her parents. Pan's eyes lit up. She had never been out to eat before!

"It's ok with us. But only if Pan wants to go." Videl smiled. Pan nodded.

"Ok then. You choose! I don't care about the price!" Trunks smiled. Pan siled a little more than ever before.

"I've always wanted to go to that restaurant downtown. You know the fancy one…" She told him, looking at him.

"Then that's where we'll go!" He smiled, holding out his hand. Pan took it and they went out.


	4. Firstime outing disater

WHOOHOO! ANOTHER CHAPTER! I STAYED UP ALL NIGHT WRITING A BUNCH OF CRAP, SO MAKE IT WORTH MY WHILE! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

Chapter 4: First time outing disaster

"So, how old are? Where have you been?" Trunks asked. They had so much to catch up on.

"I'm 19. I turned 19 about 2 weeks ago. And I've been all over Japan." Pan replied. She felt so relaxed around Trunks.

"Wow, the last time I saw you, you were only a baby!" Trunks laughed. Pan blushed. She looked to the booth behind them. The he was. The guy in her nightmares.

"Excuse me…" She said, trying not to cry. Trunks nodded, but was confused.

Pan ran to bathroom and cried.

"Why is HE here?" Pan cried. She looked out of the bathroom door ,and saw Trunks waiting for her. She felt bad all of a sudden and decided he wasn't that pervert ruin her first time out to eat.

The man noticed she was there and looked at her. She quickly turned and ran back to Trunks.

"Sorry about that. I'm a little uncomfortable being in big crowds…" She sort of lied. Trunks smiled.

"Ok, well our food should be ready in a minutes!" He replied. She nodded. That's when the man walked up to them.

"You must the Trunks Briefs my daughters tell me all about! Can I have your autograph to take home to them?" The man asked, smiling, looking at Pan.

Trunks, of course didn't know what the man had done to Pan, signed the piece of paper the man handed to him.

"Here you go! Tell your girls I said what's up!" Trunks smiled.

"Hey there Pan! How's life?" The man smiled. He remembered her very well.

Pan started to feel tears running down her face. Trunks saw this and asked what was wrong.

"Are you ok Panny?" Trunks asked, looking at her and then the man. Pan turned away and nodded, trying to fight the tears.

"I'm sorry, I'll leave. But why are you with _Her_?" The man asked, pointing at Trunks. This pissed Trunks off.

"Why not? She's a beautiful young lady, and I have every right to be with her!" Trunks said, trying not to let his temper get the best of him.

"Sorry, but she's a cheating whore. I'll see you later!" The man laughed and walked out of the restaurant.

"Is he your ex-boyfriend? He's seems a little old to be. He's like 40!" Trunks asked Pan. Pan shook her head and got up to leave.

"No, I don't want to talk about it…" She said, before running out of the restaurant. Trunks ran after her.

"What the hell did he do to her?! If he hurt her in anyway I'll kill him for hurting my girl!" Trunks shouted. He thought back to what Vegeta had told him the day before.

Flashback

"Brat! Come here!" Vegeta yelled at Trunks. Trunks, not daring to not listen to his father, came running to see what he wanted.

"Yeah dad?" Trunks replied.

"I want to talk to you about Pan. Do feel anything when you're around Gohan's brat Pan?" Vegeta asked his son. This surprised Trunks.

"In matter of fact. Now that I think about it, yeah I do. I feel complete when she's around! And she's only been around for a few months!" Trunks replied, thinking.

"Well, there's a reason! You two brats are bonded. You're fate is with her!" Vegeta said, before turning around to walk away.

"My fate is with her?! What's that supposed to mean?!" Trunks asked, a little scared of the answer.

"Well, she's your soul mate. Only she could ever make you happy. But that's all I'm going to tell you!" Vegeta said coldly and walked into the GR.

Trunks just stood there dumbfounded.

"Pan's my soul mate? I'm 8 years older than her!" Trunks thought out loud.


	5. Confessions

I'm on a roll! 3 chapters so far! And it's barely 6:06 in the morning! I've been writing since 11 last night! So please review! I'll review your stories if you review mine!

Chapter 5: Confessions

Trunks ran to Pan, who was crying in a nearby alley.

"Panny, what did he do to you?" Trunks asked her, holding her, letting her cry into his shoulder.

"I don't wanna talk about it…" Was all she said.

"Please tell me, so I can help you…" He said, pulling her away to look at her. He looked into her eyes. He started leaning closer to her. And their lips met.

Pan, surprised, was about to pull back, but felt relaxed all of a sudden. All her pain just went away. It felt… so right.

Trunks pulled away smiling. Pan gave him a small smiled back.

"Will you tell me Panny-chan?" He smiled, cupping his hand around her face.

"Ok, I'll tell you everything. But not here…" She replied quietly. He nodded and picked her up into his arms and flew away.

Pan, a little scared at first, held on to him.

They landed in a secluded forest. The was a sparkling lake all around them. Complete with a beautiful Cerulean waterfall. She felt at peace here. The forest was green, small furry animals running around her and Trunks.

"Well, do you like it? I come here to think whenever I get stressed out." Trunks asked, pulling Pan into a hug as she started to cry again.

"I love it. It's the most beautiful place I've ever seen!" She replied, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Glad you like it…" was all he said before kissing her again. She kissed back a little more this time.

"Ok, I'm ready to tell you know…" She said, pulling away. He nodded and they sat down. Trunks held onto her as she leaned into his chest.

"I grew up confused," She started, " I didn't know why my family didn't want me. What I did to them to make them desert me. I was always going from home to home, living there for a few months, and then having to change schools every time I turned around. Every foster home I went to was worse then the previous one. Some families treating me bad just because I wasn't their real child. Using the money the state sent them on their own kids. I was hardly fed. I only had the clothes on my back.. And sometimes, then fathers would sneak into my room at night…" Pan was stating to cry more harder.

Trunks couldn't believe what he was hearing. How could a little girl just be thrown into a life that no one should ever have to live. He held her tighter.

"You don't have to continue if you don't want too…" He told her. She shook her head.

"No, I wanna tell you. I have get it out because it's killing me!" Pan cried harder into Trunks's chest. Trunks nodded.

"They would touch me in places. Some of them, after I turned 9, would beat me and force themselves on me. That bastard was one of them…" She cried. Trunks felt his ki rinsing as she poured her out to him. All he wanted to do was kill them for hurting HIS Pan!

"I'm so sorry Panny! I wish I could turn back time and prevent them from ever doing that to you!" Trunks said, starting to feel a tear running down his face.

"I know, I always felt so dirty. I would take shower after shower just to feel decent. And I always felt like it was all my fault!" She cried. Trunks held onto her as she cried for the next 30 minutes. She finally dried up.

"Are you gonna be okay for now?" Trunks asked her. Pan nodded.

"Yes, thanks…" She said with a final tear rolling down her cheek.

"You're welcome. Anything for you." Trunks smiled. Pan returned it.

They got up and headed back towards Pan's house. They landed a few minutes later.

"Thank you Trunks, for everything." She said, and then she kissed him on the cheek good night. Trunks blushed, but smiled none the less. Pan smiled and went inside.

Trunks grinned, touching his cheek where she had kissed him. And then we flew home.


	6. Fighting and teasing

HEY! LOOK AT WHAT I CAN DO! 4 CHAPTERS IN 1 DAY! THAT"S GOTTA BE A RECORD! Oh, and if anyone has any questions, complaints, flames, or whatever, REVIEW! Believe you me! I review every story I read, because I would want that author the same for me! But anyhoo, ON with chapter 6!

Chapter 6: The fighting and teasing

Pan walked into her house, a little embarrassed by the kiss on the cheek.

"Hey dear, how did it go?" Videl said, hugging her daughter. Pan smiled.

"Good, We went out to eat and then we went for a walk. It was the best time I've ever had." She said, smiling the biggest Videl had ever seen her daughter smile.

"Do you like him?" Videl smirked. Pan's eyes widened.

"NOO?! It was just a harmless hang out!" She blushed. She did in fact think Trunks was hot, but like him? She had just met him a few months ago, not to mention her own parents. She was still having a hard time with that.

"Whatever you say!" Videl smirked and laughed. Pan sighed and turned to go to her room, but bumped right into her father.

"Hey Panny, how was your day?" He asked, hugging her.

"Good dad, yours?" She asked, hugging him back.

"Good, just worked my ass off. What did you do?" He replied.

"I went out to eat with Trunks, and then we took a walk." Pan smiled. Gohan's face turned a little sour.

"Was it a date? Because if it was, I won't tolerate it!" Gohan yelled, trying to calm down. Pan got mad.

"NO IT WASN'T A DATE! BUT DO YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST WALTZ INTO MY LIFE ONE DAY ACTING LIKE NOTHING EVER HAPPENED AND ORDER ME AROUND? I DON'T THINK SO! I'VE DONE JUST FINE WITHOUT YOU!" Pan yelled back. This shocked Gohan.

"Pan, I'm sorry, but I don't like that fact of you even considering Trunks like that. I mean, you don't him like we do. He cheats on his women, and then dumps them after a little while!" Gohan said, trying not to cry.

"I know I don't know him that well. None of you even know me THAT well! Father, I'm 19 years old. I can come and Go as I please!" Pan cried, her tear-soaked eyes becoming puffy, This shut Gohan up for the rest of the night.

Trunks walked into his house like he was on Cloud 9.

"Why are so happy?" Bra teased him. She knew he had taken Pan out.

"Nothing, I just had a great time, that's all!" He laughed, knowing what his sister was getting at. Bra looked at him.

"Yeah right! You're never that happy unless you realize one, you're in love, two, you got some!" Bra smirked. Trunks chuckled.

"Maybe one of them…" He smiled. Bra rolled her eyes.

"If it was the one I'm thinking of, you better have not hurt Pan! She's been though a lot!" Bra growled. Trunks laughed again.

"No, nothing of that sort happened. But if I tell you, you promise not to tell anyone?" Trunks smiled.

"OF COURSE!" Bra squealed.

"Ok. Dad told me that Pan and I are already bonded. I didn't want to believe it, but I decided to test it myself. I took her out to eat. And when I took her home, she kissed me on the cheek good night. Bra, I think I'm in love…" Trunks trailed off as he day dreamed.

"I'M GOING TO BE AN AUNTIE!" Bra screamed. Trunks rolled his eyes and giggled.

"You sound just like mom! Plus, I don't know if she feels the same. She might just become a great friend for all I know!" He laughed.

"She'll come around. Tell you what! I'll help you get her, but only under one condition. You have to help get Goten!" She smirked. Trunks looked her shocked.

"YOU HAVE A THING FOR GOTEN?!" He yelled. Bra jumped across the room and put her hand over his mouth.

"SHUT UP YOU IDIOT! DO YOU WANT DAD TO KILL ME?!" She whispered in his ear. He bit he hand. "OWWW!"

"Ok, deal. But promise you won't say anything to ANYONE! ESPECIALLY PAN! I know how close you guys have become since she came back into our lives!" Trunks agreed. Bra nodded.

"Deal."

"Because if you do, there's a certain Prince of Saiyans who wouldn't be happy about you and Goten!"

"YOU WOULDN'T!"

"Try me."

"I HATE YOU! I GOES THE OTHER WAY AROUND YOU BASTARD!"

"Ok, Deal."

They both said goodnight and went to their rooms.


	7. The Plan

Hey! I have a demand. Not from everyone, just from a certain FEW Author's (in which I cannot name due to a memory lapse) need to UPDATE! If your stories are either "SUMMER RAIN" or "EASE MY PAIN" You need to update! I'm getting impatient! ESPECIALLY SUMMER RAIN TRUNKS AND PAN ARE TOGETHER! BUT WHAT HAPPENS AFTER THAT! Lol, sorry, I lost my nerve… Well, Here's another Chappie!

Chapter 7: The plan

Pan woke up the next day a little depressed. She had had another nightmare about the man from the previous day.

She got up and took 2 showers because she felt especially dirty since she saw him. It made her feel like he was doing it too her all over again by the way he kept eyeing her, She cringed at the thought.

She went downstairs, trying do dry her tears from her crying session a few moments ago.

"Morning sweety. Are you hungry?" Videl asked her daughter, until she saw that she had puffy, tear stained eyes.

"ARE YOU OKAY? WHAT"S WRONG?" Videl screamed, running Pan. She held her tight.

"Nothing why…" Pan lied. Videl looked at her and sat her down.

"Pan, I know we've only really known each other for a few months, but I thinks it's time that you told me about everything happened, but only if you're willing?" Videl asked Pan, hugging her again.

"I… I'm sorry mother. I can't. It's too hard!" Pan said, starting to cry. Videl rubbed her back as she cried.

"It's ok honey. Maybe in due time. I really would like to help you though. Maybe like some counseling. How does that sound?" Videl asked. Pan looked at her.

"Do you think that will really help?" Pan asked, drying her tears with her hand. Videl smiled.

"It did when I was going through some pretty rough times in my life. Do you want to give it a shot?" Videl asked. Pan nodded.

"Ok, I give it a try. But if it doesn't work you have to promise that you won't force me to go." Replied.

"I promise!" Videl smiled.

"OK, but I'm hungry. And don't you have to go shopping?" Pan asked. Videl nodded.

"Yeah, you wanna come after we eat?" Videl asked. Pan nodded excitedly and got up to get dressed in something more appropriate. Videl laughed and served them breakfast.

Trunks sat in his office still thinking about Pan. How did she capture his heart and attention like did when he had only known her for 2 months? He sighed.

"Mr. Briefs, your sister is here to see you!" Lydia, his secretary called him over his intercom.

"Send her back." He replied. He piled up all of his papers and stacked them neatly on his desk. Bra came in.

"Hey bro. I see you're working hard!" She laughed, pointing at the doodles he had forgot to put away. He blushed and put them away fast.

"Yeah whatever, so have you thought up a plan or what?" He asked, changing the subject. She smirked.

"Maybe."

"BRA TELL ME! DID OR DIDN'T YOU! BECAUSE IF YOU DIDN'T, YOU BETTER HAVE A DAMN GOOD REASON FOR BOTHERING ME!" Trunks yelled, getting angry. Bra rolled her eyes.

"God, chill out. Yes, I thought up something, but you have to do EVERYTHING I tell you too, or it won't work!" Bra said, putting her hands on her hips like their mother did.

"Ok, now tell me!" He said, getting impatient.

"OK listen up!" She smiled.

BWAHAHAHAH! I FINALLY FEEL THE POWER OF A CLIFFHANGER! THE SUSPENSE ! THE HORROR… Wow… I need to relax! R&R!


End file.
